Naruto Underground
by Red Cloud
Summary: [AU]The police officers Itachi and Kisame are on a case of catching the guy who murdered the mayor Sarutobi. Naruto and Gaara are just children who raised themselves on the streets. How can these two be connected in any way to the biggest case of murder i
1. Default Chapter

Naruto Underground

A/N: Hello there! This is me, Red Cloud and this is my first Naruto fan fiction ever. It's a nasty brainstorm I had. You have been warned. But if you're here, might as well read it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or anything related to it. Anything you recognize from Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

?-?

Chapter one

--

It had been raining heavily for a few days straight. Mostly all the streets were almost flooded, as the sewers were unable to take any more water. All in all, the city was in turmoil. There had never been a storm in Konoha this bad before. Of course, Konoha was located on a pretty random place thinking of climate, and it did rain often, but a storm this bad was unheard of. Everyone was complaining about something.

Except police officer Hoshigaki Kisame. He was a man with the face that of a shark, skin as blue as that of a shark, and he pretty much looked like a shark. Naturally, he loved the rain. On the other hand, most criminals didn't really work in the storms. That was their only downside. You see, Kisame took his job seriously, but he was also a bit to the violent side. He hated the softies who always just let the criminals go with a few fines.

He wasn't the only one.

Beside him in the rain, was walking none other than Uchiha Itachi. The most famed police officer in Konoha. The silent one, the hard edge, the Enigma. Those were but a few of his nicknames. Unlike Kisame, Itachi didn't particularly like the rain, though he didn't completely mind it either.

Itachi wore, instead of the usual police uniform, a black coat and jeans, his pistols hanging from both sides of this belt, ready to be pulled to shoot. Itachi was, beside Kisame, one of the policemen who leaned to taking the violent way in and not the easiest way out.

Their policy didn't include leaving murderers, rapists and those sorts alive.

"This is the place" Itachi stated in a silent voice. His partner just nodded, and they went inside the abandoned railroad station building. Instantly, the smell of cannabis reached their noses.

This was the lair of Orochimaru, who was pretty well known as a drug addict. He did have very much respect in the underworld though. To anyone else, he was just a name in the middle of a lot. To the underground people, he was a person to be feared.

And Uchiha Itachi knew that. For years, he had 'persuaded' Orochimaru for information.

This persuasion was often hefty sums of money.

His superiors didn't like it, but as Itachi said, it was a reliable source of getting information.

Itachi and Kisame stood in front of the table that had a chair behind it. The figure resting his head on the table snapped up instinctively and gave a sick smile at their direction.

"Ah. What can I do for you today... Itachi-kun?" Orochimaru drawled before slamming his pale fist on the table. "I believe I asked you a question. What the fuck do you want, Uchiha?"

Kisame glared at Orochimaru before stating, "I believe you are in no position to talk like that... Orochi."

Orochimaru hissed before averting his attention to the shark-man. "I was talking to Itachi-kun" He stated in a snarl. Itachi cleared his throat.

"Orochimaru. I want to ask you for one thing and one thing alone." He said, and Orochimaru's lips curved into a twisted smile. "Oohh... so you finally noticed my charming good looks and decided to-"Orochimaru was cut off short.

"Fuck you, I'm not homosexual" Itachi snarled, swatting Orochimaru's hand, which had been creeping up to him, away while glaring at the pale-skinned snake man. Orochimaru's grin didn't fade.

"You just say that, Itachi-kun."

Itachi glared. In a split second, his fist was hurled at Orochimaru, who was catapulted from one side of the room to another, screaming bloody murder in the process. As the snake got up, he found himself pushed against the wall with Itachi holding him in a death grip while Kisame grinned sadistically from somewhere near.

"I asked you one fucking question, Orochi, and that is. Who killed Sarutobi?" Itachi almost yelled, but as amazing as he was he was able to control his temper. Besides, the other citizens didn't need to know about his contacts. Orochimaru's face had paled even more, if that was possible.

"I honestly don't know!" He yelled in fear, kicking the air trying to writhe free from Itachi's grasp. The younger man, however, was much too strong for the drug addict to handle. Orochimaru was starting to turn blue from his lack of oxygen. "Alright, I'll talk Itachi-kun, Kisame-kun, sheesh!"

Itachi loosened his grip on Orochimaru, letting the snake-man fall on the floor. A loud thud followed. Orochimaru slumped on his chair slightly hazed as Kisame spoke, "Alright, klutz, I believe you know something about the murder of Sarutobi the mayor. Am I correct, Orochi?"

Orochimaru sighed. "I can't confirm anything for sure, but Momochi Zabuza was seen around that time. Could've been just a coincidence, Itachi, but when does that guy do anything else than kill people? He's an assassin for crying out loud, but speaking of asses..." Orochimaru was again cut off.

"Fuck you, Orochi" Came from both Itachi and Kisame at the same time, and Orochimaru continued, afraid of being on the receiving end of Itachi's wrath.

"Then there's of course the fucking drug king, Gatou. There's absolutely nothing that ties him to the murder, except that he has always loathed Saru for snatching the title of mayor right from Gatou's nose. That's really the only thing that could bind him to this case, but I doubt it. Shit, it's more likely that your little brother murdered Saru than Gatou- gah!"

Orochimaru was once again embedded into the wall. Itachi hissed, "Continue."

"One new criminal caught my attention" Orochimaru said, glancing warily at Itachi and Kisame, "His name is Baki and he comes from one of the major cities, Suna. He's nothing special, but there is a possibility he's connected, somehow. You can never know in this rat-infested little hole anyway."

Orochimaru smirked. "That's all I have. Come back when my lackeys have fished out some more, and by the way, watch out for the street kids. They may know something."

That was the last thing Orochimaru said before he fell asleep. Itachi sweat-dropped and motioned for his shark companion to follow.

"We're leaving, Kisame."

--

Uchiha Sasuke was in a bad mood. Okay, that was an understatement. Granted, he had just started his second year at the police academy, things weren't looking good for the famed Enigma's little brother at all.

Number one problem, Haruno Sakura. Chances are that woman joined the police force just because Sasuke did. And that didn't suit well with the broody guy, not at all.

Number two problem, Itachi himself. Sasuke didn't know why, but he felt himself grow irritated at the very thought of his brother. Nothing sort of hating, but just about everything about Itachi's perfection made Sasuke's blood boil.

He was told here and there that he could become just as good, that he had the potential.

He hated having potential. He wanted to become as good, right here and now.

That would never happen.

Instead he spent his days brooding in his kitchen, or listening to his precious Iron Maiden.

He idolized his brother, yes, but he also envied him. Typical for someone whose brother is famous.

With a sigh, Sasuke grabbed his umbrella, put on his shoes, slammed the door shut as he went to have a walk in the rain. Itachi did always say that rain calmed down the human nerves.

Sasuke snorted at that thought.

"Brother, you liar..."

--

"Hey! Get back here you fucking brat!" Yelled the old man running the general shop around. He was chasing a boy about the age of 16, who had sunny blond hair that was very dirty after sleeping a lot in the thrash bins. His once sky-blue eyes had hardened and now shone the coldest ice.

His partner wasn't that far off either, his red hair dancing wildly as they ran, holding the few groceries they managed to steal unnoticed. Gaara of the desert glared back to the shopkeeper with a murderous look, but his partner obviously didn't have the same idea.

"Oy, damn shopkeeper! You think we like this, so shut the fuck up!"

Gaara sighed. Uzumaki Naruto, age 16 (more like 13, Gaara thought), Gaara's best (and only) friend, loud, but intelligent. They had been living off the street for as long as they could remember, not that they cared anymore.

They had stopped caring years ago.

Knowing each and every alleyway definitely had its perks. In just five minutes, Naruto and Gaara had lost the shopkeeper.

But they hadn't lost someone else.

"Uchiha Itachi" Naruto breathed hard, his eyes narrowing to slits as he glared at the police officer.

--

Fwee. Done. As I said, this is a weird idea I came up with a few days ago, and decided to write it out.

Any comments and/or suggestions? State so in a review. Please? Anyway, Sayonara for now!


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto Underground

A/N: Chapter 2 is here. Anyway, I thank the reviewers and hope I can live up to their expectations. Here goes, hasta la vista baby!

--

Chapter 2

"Uchiha Itachi" Naruto breathed hard, his eyes narrowing to slits as he glared at the police officer. He had been in some trouble with the hard-eyed guy before, so he didn't think too keenly on him. Itachi shrugged off his yell.

"Listen, little man, I'm not here to bail you or anything. I just want to ask you a few questions." He stated.

Naruto's glare softened slightly but he kept his distance.

"And what would those be?" He asked. Itachi shrugged.

"Let's go somewhere else, the walls have ears. You too, redhead" He said pointing at Gaara, who instinctively snarled and threw some very dirty insults at Itachi, who shrugged again. "For such little kids you have dirty mouths".

The ride to the police station was uneventful. Naruto and Gaara kept glancing out the car windows, seeing a lot of familiar people. Naruto smiled fondly as he saw Ichiraku's Ramen stand, his favourite place in the whole city. Mr.Ichiraku was one of the few people who helped the homeless and even gave them food.

A few minutes later Itachi said in almost a bored voice, "We're here."

They stepped out from Itachi's car, and followed said man inside the police office. Itachi called the lift and they rose to the twelfth floor. There they followed Itachi to his office to find some few new recruits there.

"We were told to come here," One of the boys said, handing Itachi a few slips.

"You have the wrong floor. That office is in the tenth floor. Ask for Maito Gai and Hatake Kakashi" Itachi said simply.

"YOSH! I told you Neji! Now we must do a hundred push-ups to pro-" The green clad boy yelled hyperactively before being cut off.

"Please. Just go." Itachi said and the two young men hastily left the office. Itachi sighed. "I hate that Gai, it's a miracle Kakashi can deal with the guy twenty-four seven. But anyway" Itachi turned sharply at Naruto and Gaara, the latter hadn't still said a word.

"Alright. What's the catch?" Naruto asked. Itachi's brow rose.

"What catch? I just want to ask you a few questions."

"Spit it" Gaara said, surprising both Naruto and Itachi. Kisame, who had just entered the room, said: "Well, for one, where were you last week's Wednesday, at 23.27?"

Itachi looked annoyed he had been cut off, but didn't pay too much attention as his eyes bore into Naruto and Gaara. Naruto was the one to answer.

"We were running away from some social workers who tried throwing us to some orphanage. Bullshit, says I. They tried to just kill us, but anyway. I believe the place was Hokage's Square" (A/N: I'm sooo original, aren't I)

Itachi though. That was where Sarutobi's body had been found. "Can you say you saw anyone... suspicious there?"

"Well, we saw that snake man, what was his name? Oh yeah, Orochimaru, running from the spot, but he was so very high I don't think he knew where he was going. There was a huge sword, the kind of the Seven use, and there was also something else. A part of a black suit, probably some drug dealer or stuff. And also the body of a dead man, but I didn't pay too much attention."

"I see." Itachi said. "You see, the body you saw was that of Sarutobi, the mayors. We are looking to catch the murderer."

"And kill him?" Naruto asked, realization dawning on him. Gaara yawned.

"You want our help in catching the murder?"

"That was what I just said" Itachi murmured under his breath. He turned to Kisame.

"Kisame, please go and examine Hokage's Square again. See if you can find that piece of cloth. As for you kids, you are free to go. Just don't speak of this encounter to anyone, or your lives may be in danger. The walls have ears."

As Naruto and Gaara exited the office, a silver-haired man in the other office smirked.

"Yes, Itachi-kun. The walls definitely have ears..."

(A/N: no, it's not Kabuto, if that's what you thought. You'll find out later.)

--

Hyuuga Neji sighed. Unlike anyone in his family, the young man had joined the police force. The others, except maybe Hinata, just lived in luxury living off the money of your average taxpayer. Anyway, he had just graduated from Police Academy, and for his first year he and his partner were put under the care of an already existing police officer and his partner.

His just happened to be Maito Gai.

His (Neji's) partner was named Rock Lee and he was just as hyper as their assigned senior, Maito Gai. At least the other guy, Hatake Kakashi, seemed cool enough.

Until he had started to read some Come Come Paradise book. He had heard of them before.

And didn't like them at all.

Just some regular perverted book.

"All right! Now, as for our assignment, we are to patrol this street" Gai pointed to a specific area in the map. "You youngsters are to sit in the back of the car and assist us! Isn't that right, Kakashi, my rival? I WILL TRIUMPH OVER YOU WHEN WE GET TO ACTION TODAY! EH, KAKASHI?"

Kakashi looked up from his book and his legs slumped down from the table. "Umm... what was our patrol, again?"

Three officers immediately fell on the floor. (Sweat-dropping anime-style.)

--

Naruto and Gaara were, again, trying to make a living in a small theatre somewhere in where there was almost never any people to watch their shows, which translated to not getting any money.

Not that they wanted to work for Jiraiya. They more or less had to.

Jiraiya's theatre consisted of some random people playing out the plays whenever he went. He never kept the same people.

Naruto and Gaara were pretty much standard whenever Jiraiya came to Konoha. Although only a few diehard fans actually came to watch.

And Jiraiya kept most of the cash to himself, handing Naruto and Gaara just enough to eat for the day.

Now, they were playing the Great Ninja War. This had, surprisingly, attracted quite the audience.

Naruto and Gaara had a knack for fighting, so they were naturals in that kind of stuff.

"Eat this!" Naruto yelled, his sword clanging fiercely into Gaara's, to which the redhead countered,

"No. You eat this, rat face."

This continued for quite some time until the play had ended. The audience burst into applauds and Naruto even blushed slightly at the attention, Gaara was more or less neutral.

When they confronted Jiraiya about their pay, the silver haired old man smiled.

"You know what, brats? I'll give you a 30 interest in today's ticket money, which is at least three times your usual pay! What's more, I'll be leaving tomorrow so don't bother coming here then. Oh, and good luck to your lives! Sincerely!"

Naruto whooped at the 200 bucks he now held in his hands, but Gaara suddenly snatched half of them.

"Mine" He stated simply, making Naruto pout. They exited in low voices, though.

The streets were eerily silent as they walked back to where they usually spent their nights in. Until Naruto spoke,

"Hey Gaara... you'd think there would be more... noise around here, ne?"

"Don't know, nor care" The other boy answered rather coldly. "And neither do you, so stop pretending."

"Point taken", Naruto answered. "But still... it's too silent."

As on cue, a generic villain #999 jumped right from the corner, totally unexpected.

(A/N, remind me to never write at 23:42 o.O;)

"Hey, brats, you shoulda just hav' listened to that Itachi when he told ya the walls haf ears!" The bulky one said laughing coldly. He was of mediocre length, but made up for it in fatness. He wore black jeans, a red sweater, doc martin's boots and he was bald.

The other man shook his head. This one had brown shoulderlenght hair, wore black just as his companion, and carried a shotgun that had been snapped from the middle of its pipe. (A/N, PLEASE someone what they call those in English, I really don't know o.o) "Gerin, you shouldn't shout too much. The citizens will... notice it."

"Anyway" Gerin, the fat one, said, turning back to Naruto and Gaara who had combative looks on their faces.

"You better get ready to die, because we ain't letting you live with what you know"

The fat one and the thin one rushed the two young men, who instinctively jumped to the side. Naruto sent a swift kick to Gerin's side, making the fat one cling in pain.

"Ohh... Ari! That kid... "

Ari almost cried, but he had his hands full with Gaara. The boy had somehow found a broken piece of some pipeline and was using it as some sort of a spear. The thought of his shotgun attracting the police, Ari had no choice than to fight Gaara hand-to-hand. And the redhead was much stronger than he looked.

The same case as with Naruto. He had already sent numerous kicks and punches at Gerin, while throwing a few rogue stones from the ground at him, them been dodged everytime. Eventually, Gerin did manage to pin Naruto to the wall, and Gaara crumbled when a pistol was roughly pressed to his neck.

Everyone turned to look at the new guy.

"Don't scream or I'll kill you" Threatened the newcomer.

"Took your sweet time, Neko" Muttered Ari, shaking his head. Neko smirked, "Better late than never. Besides, I was stuck in the crowd," She smiled sweetly at Ari as she turned back to Gaara.

"We have an agreement here?"

Gaara nodded, and the two were taken to a blue car.

"Blue?" Naruto asked stumped.

"Black just screams, 'we're criminals, come get some!', we want to look like normal citizens" Neko answered, seating herself on the drivers seat.

As they drove, Ari spoke.

"Brats, what do you know."

Naruto scowled. "Like hell we're telling you, bastard" he spat, crossing his arms in front of his chest. But before anything could happen, though, Neko had hit something.

That something happened to be a police car.

--

Shikamaru yawned. Just another boring day at police academy. And he couldn't care less for some police academy. Just that his father had pressured him into going there.

His best friend Chouji was also there, so that could also be a part of the reason.

Still, he had better things to do than listening to Sakura and Ino bitching about Sasuke's hotness.

Just today, he was listening to Asuma's special lessons, that police work was nothing but brawn.

Shikamaru was pretty sure that it was aimed at him. The guy was extremely lazy, but sported an IQ of over 200. Something that youth seemed to lack these days.

When Shikamaru had been confronted about it, he had stated simply, "Meh. Too troublesome".

"... and after a few weeks, you will be put on field surveillance. For a month, you'll be patrolling the streets on your own, helping out in the lab, and so on. If you perform poorly, I'll personally smoke you out of your hides. You have been warned. That's it. Any questions?" Asuma's voice suddenly hit him like a whip. He wasn't allowed to goof off?

Ino raised a hand from her seat.

"Umm, Asuma-sensei, are we on our own?"

"No. You will be put in groups of 4. This requires all your focus. You can't have quarrels in your groups. Look what happened to them." Asuma pointed to a picture on the wall. In the first frame of the comic there were four young energetic aspiring officers, side by side, their names embedded on the bottom. In the middle frame, they were fuming. The last one was total chaos.

Ami raised her hand. "Do we get to pick our teams?"

Asuma sighed. This came up every time. "No. But there will not be girl-boy groupings unless absolutely necessary."

Sasuke smirked from his seat. _'Saved,'_ he thought. Behind him, Ino and Sakura scowled and glared at each other. They, Ami and Akemi (twins) were the only women in the class currently. Usually, you never got more than that anyway.

Shikamaru stood up in attention, which was very rare for him, and asked, "Asuma. What exactly are the groups?"

Asuma smirked evilly. "Not telling you yet. But I tell you this, you and Chouji will definitely be in a group together."

Shikamaru muttered something about Asuma being troublesome before sitting down and snoozing off again.

Today just wasn't his day.

--

END!

...of chapter.

A/N: whatever. I don't know if I'm gonna put any pairings in, so don't get your hopes up. I'm always open to suggestions, however, so if you need to know something regarding my story just leave it in a review and I'll get back to you in an A/N the next chapter.


End file.
